Magic
by mossdeep
Summary: Magic isn't otherworldly or sensational. He knows that—maybe because it's always been right under his nose. —Contest oneshot, dedicated to a few friends.


[/./]

* * *

**And with all your magic, I disappear from view. **

* * *

The protagonist neither liked fairytales, nor believed them. He didn't grow up with sugarcoated dreams and sweet laced nothings. What was the point of them? When he breathed as a 6 year-old, his mother attempted to divulge him in such tales. She told the story of a princess who slept upon 20 feather mattresses but could not slumber because she felt a pea; and how the next day the prince took her as his bride. The young boy scoffed, it was absurd. How could she have felt such a thing? The second 20 mattresses were laid onto the pea, it should have been smushed! Even if it was magic! And this prince took her as his wife-to-be a day after meeting her. _Ridiculous. Stupid._

The child informed his mother he would never marry a woman he'd met the night before, and that she should certainly not tell him another of these fairytales again. Magic, true love—fairytales taught these idiotic notions under false pretenses. Besides, these fables should be told to girls, not boys. Then he wondered, maybe that was the reason every starry-eyed girl he'd ever met was flighty, dumb, and foolish. The boy choked on his spit, he realized—that's_ exactly _what_ she_ is_. _

His eyes widened and he clenched his fists. She was bubbly and overenthusiastic. He always wondered, where _did_ she get it from? Now he knew, it came from her innocence, her naiveté. The young man thought, what fun it would be to poke at her. And he happened to be right. She was so exploitable, it pleased him since he had a good time. _Too easy, too easy._

In a literal sense, this girl lived to be as simpleminded and ignorant as a fairytale princess. Yet he was no prince, he would never accept such a diminishing title. The prince, as Drew was told, always found the princess to be his true love—and he would die before accepting this airhead as his _true love_. True love didn't exist, either. There's no such thing as faithfulness, fidelity. That was all he'd ever seen, a poor girl with a broken heart caught her loved one with another woman. Why, the same complication stumbled into his own parents' marriage! Arrangements to see his father once a month were made, not that he'd want to see him anyway.

In any case, she was his entertainment. _Precious_ entertainment. Nothing more. He'd help her out every now in then, after all Drew wouldn't want that amusement to end because some Team Rocket interfered (not to mention they _were_ doing wrongful deeds). And although she was a princess, it was not as if she was a pretty one. If he had to think of one thing that irritated him about her, a million would turn up as well.

_One thing_, he thought, _one thing._ Right, for one thing she put disgusting and greasy foods into that beautiful mouth of hers. Donuts, soft pretzels, danishes, strudels, all different kinds of pastries and the like. As long as it crammed itself full of sugar, fat, and butter, it didn't matter to her! Drew shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh, _what a waste!_ A waste of her soft lips, a waste of her beautiful mouth which her childish laugh forthrightly came. _Beautiful mouth?_ he thought. _Absolutely not. Gross._

Furthermore she was just like every other annoying, ordinary girl. Nothing about her sparked his interest. No, sure she put her all into contests, sure she told him words he always wanted to hear, sure she had _abnormally_ large oceanic eyes that looked as if they were waves themselves when the sun beamed into her. Sure, it was nothing. Completely, utterly, nothing.

_Second thing_, she hardly ever listened to him when he actually had helpful words to say. That irked him. That _outraged_ him. Why, she was _his_ rival! His! If he had any good criticism to offer by damned she better shut those honeyed lips of hers, perk up from being so sad, and smile! Since it was all he wanted to see! Her smile! All right, he doesn't mollify his words in the same manner Ash and Brock do—no, he was her rival he only wanted to see her at her best.

Yet, Harley had to make all her hard work come crashing down. Drew couldn't take to gaze at May in such a depressing appearance. Undoubtedly, she seemed exactly like the princess when she showed up at the prince's castle, soaking wet from the thunderstorm. He imagined the princess to be so upset, so miserable, that it broke his heart. Of course his 6 year-old self felt that then, he hadn't dreamed of feeling such a way again. This was why it popped into his head as the _third_ _thing_ which irritated him most about her. The fact she made him feel as if the universe clutched his heart, and took it moons away from hers. And there was clearly nothing magical about _that._

The coordinator breathed out, moving onto the fourth thing into his mind. Certainly, there was that _other_ thing he hated so. May's gloves. His lips tightened into a thin line when he thought about them. How soft her hands always looked without the gloves, how much he wanted to grasp them, hold them. How maddening it was when he suffered impulses to bring them to his lips—_what,_ he thought, _wait. I—no, never, how disgusting!_ He wouldn't even admit it to himself. The boy wildly shook his head.

Drew didn't want to go onto the fifth thing, if he did the list would never end. He had more important issues to attend to, such as his next contest and how he would test her limits in the final round. He was positive she would make it there. After all, he would then finally admit to being her prince charming; and she would always cry because she was his princess who lost slumber over a vegetable (more likely for eating one than sleeping on it). And with one gaze straight into her eyes, he thought maybe believing in magic and fairytales just for her wouldn't be so bad.

_magic, end._

* * *

_author's note:_ thank you for reading! This was dedicated to my very old, but people who are still my friends (I hope :P), Launa, Anica, Rose, and Lex. Well, actually I still talk to Lex more than most so... But here's some of your OTP from me so you know that I still think about you! Love you! Totally didn't write it as well as I could've but I hope you enjoy!

The fic was mostly inspired from the song Magic by Coldplay, give it a listen! Read n' Review ya!

**disclaimer, I do not own the Pokémon franchise**


End file.
